The Army Girlfriend
by littlebookworm123
Summary: Bella Swan falls in love with Sargeant Edward Masen from the second they meet in the Supermarket. Will their love survive? can they make it work? Or will their time apart make them grow farther apart?
1. Ch 1 Home

I groaned as the plane hit the runway. I was headed home. Back to the little town I escaped from the day after I turned 18. I vowed to myself that I would never go back. Now as an adult (I just celebrated my 21st Birthday!) I was moving back. Back to a tiny town in east Texas, I was back in Athens.

I decided to move back after graduating from Sam Houston State University with a degree in Criminal Justice. I then applied at the local police station in Athens.

By the time I got into town and checked into my hotel it was 4:00. I had an appointment at 5:00 to go apartment hunting. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt before grabbing my purse and heading out the door. As my realtor and I walked into the first apartment, I immediately envisioned me living in it. "I'll take it!" I exclaimed as my realtor showed me around the apartment. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, a full size bathroom, a kitchen, a breakfast room, a living room, and a laundry room. It was perfect!

The next day I went to my Parent's house, we had a large lunch and my sister Alice and her husband Jasper came over. That evening I decided to go grocery shopping. That's where I saw him.

A young man in army greens stood in front of me. "Hello! My name is Bella." I told him. "Hi, My name is Edward!" he informed me. We talked for what seemed like seconds, just standing there in the middle of the fruit section. Eventually the manager came over and told us that the store would be closing soon and we needed to leave. After exchanging numbers we parted ways. That night I dreamed about Edward Masen. A few days later I called him.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Bella!" Edward replied.

"So I'm moving into my apartment today, and I was wondering if you would come over and help me?"

"Sure, what's your address?"

After giving him my address I went over to my best friend Rosalie's house to pick up her, Alice, Jasper, Emmet (Rose's boyfriend), Esme, and Carlisle. Rosalie and Jasper are Esme and Carlisle children. Alice (my sister) and Jasper are married and Rose and Emmet are engaged. We all headed over to my apartment to meet Edward. Since my parents were out of town, Carlisle pulled Edward aside and gave him the whole if he hurts me Carlisle will hurt him speech. After that everyone got along great.

Jasper and Emmet spent hours talking to Edward about the military (Edward was a Sergeant), because they were thinking about enlisting Carlisle even joined in once in awhile. Esme, Rose, Alice and I talked about decorating. I wanted to go with a rustic feel, Esme and Rose agreed with me but Alice thought that I should go with a modern theme. At about 9:00, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle all went home. Edward stayed and talked for awhile. We made plans to go to dinner the next evening.

Edward left around midnight. I tossed and turned for hours, excitedly awaiting our first official date.


	2. Ch 2 First Date

I woke up the next morning excited for my date with Edward. I watched T.V. until around noon. Edward wasn't picking me up until around 5:30. At noon I got up and decided to start getting ready. I didn't know where he was taking me, but he said to dress casually.

I started by taking a shower, a very thorough shower. I washed my whole body, hair, shaved, the shower in total lasted about an hour. When I got out I dried my hair and decided to pick out an outfit before getting dressed. Once again it took me forever to pick out an outfit. I wanted the date to be perfect. I finally decided on a cute red tank top with a white cardigan and denim shorts that stopped about six inches above my knee. Then I slipped on my favorite pair of boots. After curling my hair, I sat around listening to Pandora (I's like my addiction!) I drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by knocking at the door. Crap! It was 5:30! I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

"Hey! You look beautiful!) Edward exclaimed, causing my to blush.

"Thanks! Where are we going?" I asked

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Please, just give me a hint"

"Fine we are having a picnic. You are NOT getting any more information" Edward exclaimed jokingly.

By then we were in the parking lot. We stopped at a giant black Ford King Ranch. Edward opened the door for me.

"Wow, your truck is awesome!"I stated

"Thanks"

"So tell me about your life" I said excitedly

"Well I'm from Palestine, Just about four weeks ago when I got home from leave I moved here. I joined the Marines the day I turned 18. This is my fourth tour in Iraq."

"How many tours do you plan on doing" I interjected

"Well I'm signed up for two more years after this. After that time is up, I plan on becoming a cop."

I smiled at that.

"Your turn he informed me"

"Well I just graduated from Sam with a degree in Criminal Justice. I am a Cop here in Athens. I was born here and decided to move back, hoping to get some experience before moving to a larger city. Eventfully I want to be a federal agent. I want to make a difference and help people."

As I finished talking we pulled onto a dirt road that led up to a group of trucks. I gasped when I saw who it was. Alice, Jasper, Rose , Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and my parents Charlie and Renee where there along with two other people I didn't know who I assumed were Edward's parents.

"Why are we here?" I questioned

"To have a barbeque and watch fireworks" Edward explained

"Why fireworks"

"Please tell me you didn't forget about the Fourth of July. Especially since your boyfriend is a marine" Edward said jokingly. I gasped

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry"

"Relax Bella, I was joking. We planned it out last night. Know come on, It's Time to meet the parents."

As we walked up I noticed that Edward was in his Army Greens. I smiled to myself, he had so much pride in his country.

"Hi! I'm Katelyn Edward's Mother, please call my Katie everyone does. You must be Bella" A woman in her fifties exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am" I told her "It's nice to meet you"

"Hello Bella, I'm Edwards father Daniel" A man in his fifties said

"Hello sir, nice to meet you"

After meeting Edward's parents I went over to Alice, Esme, Rose, and my Mom. We talked for a little while and ate when Carlisle and Dan (Edward's father instructed us not to call him Daniel) told us it was time to do fireworks. The fireworks started and the playlist Alice and I made started playing. Toby Keith's American Solider started playing as the fireworks started. Edward and I sat in silence while the fireworks and music played. I noticed Edward sang along to only a few songs, Trace Adkins's Semper Fi , If I don't make it back by Tracy Lawrence, and If you're reading this By Tim McGraw. I looked over and saw tears streaming down Edward's cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Bella, I love you. I know that it's just our first date, but I love you. I leave in three days to go back to Iraq. You need to know that of I don't make it back from Iraq, I love you. I want you to find someone else who will love you like I do. I don't want you to fry too much for me. I'll be in a better place."

I started crying, I knew that everyone could hear us but were pretending that they weren't eavesdropping.

"Edward I love you too. So much. It's crazy, I knew from the first time I saw you standing there looking at fruit"

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I'd kissed other people in my life, but kissing Edward felt perfect. It made me lose my train of thought, forget to breathe, but most of all it made me never want to stop.

For the next few days we were inseparable. We spent every moment we could together. All to soon the day came, Edward was leaving. Everyone came with us to the airport. Edward said his goodbyes to everyone. They stepped back giving us space.

"Babe, I love you. So much. It will only be a few months before I have a few weeks off."

"I know. But if anything ever happened to you" I started before my voice hitched. I didn't like that I could feel the eyes of everyone in the tiny airport watching us.

"I know Babe. It will be okay. I promise."

"Excuse me sir" An elderly man approached us "I'm sorry for interrupting, I just wanted to say thank you for serving our country. It takes a lot of guts to put your life in the line for us." The man turned around and left before Edward could respond.

The flight attendants announced that it was time to board the plane.

"Babe, I'll call you when I can. I love you. Always remember that" Edward said. I could tell that he was doing his best to hold it together.

"I love you too Sergeant. Don't you dare forget that. Stay safe, and remember I'm praying for you."

"Thanks babe, I love you."

"Me too" Edward leaned down and kissed me softly, before turning around and boarding the plane. The turned around and waved before boarding the plane and I saw the tears running down his face.

I lost it, After watching the plane take off I turned and saw that all the girls were crying with their husbands and boyfriends comforting them. I sunk down a chair, my boyfriend wouldn't be home for six months. He couldn't be there to comfort me when I needed it.

Alice ran over and hugged me. "Tonight I'm spending the night at your house!" She exlaimed "You shouldn't be alone"

Of course All the other women agreed with her. I wasn't opposed, but I knew Alice wouldn't allow me to cry like I wanted to. I was in for a long night.

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer. I tried to use more dialog. Thank you to the people who read and reviewed the first chapter. I can't believe that people enjoy me writing! It's so exciting! Let me know if you think I should do a few long chapters about Bella's time away from Edward and then do a chapter when he comes home, or do a bunch of short chapters. **

** Thanks-**

** Leighann :)**


	3. Ch 3 The Sleepover

The second we got all to my apartment, Alice said she had an announcement.

" I'm Pregnant!" She exclaimed

All of our jaws dropped.

"Since when?"

"How far along are you?"

"Do the boys know?" we all shouted out at once.

"okay," Alice started "I'm 3 months along, and Jasper is going to tell Charlie, Daniel, and Emmet tonight. We told Edward yesterday. We thought he should know before he left."

"OH MY GOD! Alice this is so exciting!" I told her. We spent the rest of the night talking about the baby. I was happy.

The next morning came too quickly. I had to get up at 5:30 to go to work. I'm not a morning person and staying up until 2:00 in the morning didn't help much. I groggily got up and dressed in my uniform before having a Pop Tart and downing three cups of coffee. I left a note for Alice and the girls and headed to work.

My first day of work started off eventfully. I went of six different calls. The first was for a domestic disturbance, and the next was for a overturned car, and the rest were people I pulled over for speeding. By the end of the day I was exhausted. When it was finally time for me to go home I was more than ready.

As I got out of my car I could smell Lasagna and Garlic Bread 0coming from the open window in my apartment. Thank God for Esme. When I went in the front door I saw Esme sitting on the couch.

"Hey Esme" I told her.

"Hello dear" she responded.

"Thank you so much for making dinner, you know you didn't have to."

"Oh I know sweetheart, but you know how much I love to cook!"

"I know, where are the rest of the girls?"

"They went home about an hour ago, I should head home too. I'm sure you're tired after a long day."

"Thanks again Esme! You're a lifesaver!"

In the next 5 months I fell into a boring routine. Monday morning through Thursday evening I had work. Friday nights I went out with Alice and Rose. Saturday I usually went out with them again. Sunday I went to Mass (I am Catholic) and then went to my parent's house for a big Sunday lunch with everyone. We did this every Sunday since I could remember. Mass then lunch, it was my favorite tradition.

This Sunday I had an uneasy feeling all day. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

"Bella. Bella. Earth to Bella!" I heard Alice's obnoxious voice calling me. When I looked up I saw everyone looking at me amused.

"Huh?" My genius response

"What are you thinking dear, you seem worried." My Mom asked

"Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinking about Edward."

Just as I said that my phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Miss. Isabella Swan?" A male voice asked

"Yes this is she, may I ask who's calling!"

"This is Sergeant Jacob Black, one of Edward's friends. You are listed as his first contact in his file. There's no easy way to say this, Edward was hurt this morning."

"WHAT!" I yelled. Everyone looked up at me startled.

"We were patrolling this morning, and he was shot. He is expected to be okay. We'll have him call you as soon as he can. I just thought you would want to know." Sergeant Black said.

"Yes," I answered shakily "Thank you."

When I hung up the phone I started sobbing. I managed to get out three simple words.

"Edward. Got. Shot."

All of the women started crying as well and the men just stared at me. We sat like that for almost an hour before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me Edward."

"Oh God Edward! What happened? Are you okay?" I asked him frantically.

"Don't worry Babe. It's nothing just my shoulder. I'll be fine, They're not even sending me home early for it."

"Okay. Your mom wants to talk to you." I told him as I handed the phone to Katie's outstretched hand.

As soon an I handed Katie the phone I was bombarded with questions about Edward. By the time I finished answering them Katie was handing me the phone back.

"Hey"

"Hey, I have to go now Babe. I'll see you in 4 weeks. They extended my leave, so I'll be home for 4 months instead of only 2."

"That's great! Love you!"

"Love you too, so much!"

I smiled to myself as I hung up the phone. Everyone was excited when I told them about Edward's extended leave. It was amazing that we only knew each other for 5 days before he was deployed, and he was gone for 6 months, yet we were so close. I knew I loved him.

"I have too pee." Alice suddenly stated. She was huge know. I was so excited that I would be an Aunt soon.

"Jasper and I are expecting a baby girl." Alice simply said. She was VERY anti-climatic.

"OH MY GOD ALICE! That's so awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

"AHH! We're going to have so much fun shopping!" I yelled. Esme and my Mom started crying and Everyone just sat smiling.

Later that night, as we were leaving Alice pulled me aside.

"Bella," she started "Jas and I talked about it and we want you to be in the delivery room when Mary Bella is born."

"You're naming your baby after me?" I asked tearing up

"Of course silly, you're my Big Sister!"

"True."

"Anyway if you don't want to be in the delivery room we'll understand..."

"Alice" I interrupted

"I mean I would love for you too.."

"Alice" I tried again

"It would mean a lot to me."

"ALICE! OF COURSE I'LL BE THERE FOR YOU!" I yelled.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed oblivious that I tried to talk to her twice during her ramble, "Got to go! I'm so tired lately!"

I laughed to myself as I pulled out of the driveway. Exactly four weeks later, Alice's water broke.


	4. Ch 4 Mary Bella

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm SO sorry for not updating in a while. I started school, and have had a lot on my plate. On top of that I've been sick! I am going to try to update more! Tell me what you think should happen next! I love to hear back from you guys! Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to read my story! It means the world to me! Enjoy!**

I woke up feeling rejuvenated and excited. Today was the day Edward was coming home. I jumped out of bed , and ran to the kitchen. I decided that coffee was a bad idea -I was too hyper and caffeine would be a VERY bad idea- I made a cup of decaf-tea. After taking a thorough shower, I dried and curled my hair, and put on a light layer of make-up. I dressed in a gray v-neck t-shirt, a pair of jeans, cowgirl boots, and a light pink scarf. By the time I was dressed, it was 11:30, Edward's plane arrived at 1:45. I grabbed my purse and left the house. I was pulling in the parking lot when my phone rang.

"Bella, it's me Alice." a frantic voice cried

"Hey Ali! What's wrong?" I questioned

"Umm... my water broke"

"Really! Where are you?" I asked her

"Don't worry, Jas got me to the hospital. The doctor's said I won't deliver for a while!" Get Edward and get your butts over here!" she practically screamed at me as another contraction hit.

"Don't worry Alice I will! Love you sis! Bye" I replied hanging up the phone.

I made it to the gate 3 minutes early. Since the airport was so small there were only 4 terminals. Only 2 were in use, about 20 people were in the airport altogether. The plane pulled up and I watched as a group of elderly people got off, a young couple, and then I saw Edward.

He dropped his bag and I launched myself towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him like there was no one else in the room.

"Hey" Edward said once we broke our kiss.

"Hey! I'm so glad to see you!" I replied crushing him with a hug.

"Me too! I missed you soooo much!" Edward replied

"We have to go! Alice is in labor and we have an hour drive to the hospital."

"Then let's get going!" Edward replied smiling.

We talked the entire way to the hospital. I was so excited to see him I babbled. a lot. When we pulled into our parking spot at the hospital, Edward came around and opened my door for me. I smiled too myself, I missed that. When went up to the Labor & Delivery floor and found Alice's room.

"Edward!" everyone yelled at once. I jumped out of the way as everyone (with the exception of Alice and Jasper) ran to Edward and attacked him with hugs.

"Hey Edw-" Alice started as another contraction hit, "Edward."

"Hey Ali." Edward replied going over an hugging her. We stood around visiting for about an hour, pausing for only a few moments when Alice's contractions hit. The doctor came in to exam Alice.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock, you are ready to push," The doctor said smiling

Alice smiled and ushered everyone except for me and Jasper out.

"Ready babe?" Jasper asked her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Alice replied, "Are you ready to be a Daddy?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper replied smiling.

After an hour and a half of pushing, Mary Bella Whitlock was born.


	5. AN

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm am SO sorry for not updating very much! My Grandfather died in the beginning of August. I've been getting better and dealing with my mourning, but when you lose someone so close it takes a while! I also just started school and there is a lot of stuff on my plate right now! This weekend I am going camping but I will try to update next week. PLEASE share any ideas you have for the story with me! Thanks for being so patient with me! It means so much that so many people take the time out of their day to read my stories!**

**-Leighann**


End file.
